


...kruki i wrony

by ginny358



Category: Doctor Who, Tajemnica Sagali
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, alternative universe, tu i ówdzie eksperymenty z formą
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiorówka miniaturek do Tajemnicy Sagali. Alternatywnie, na poważne i na wesoło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...kruki i wrony

**Author's Note:**

> Generalnie AU było tu oczywistym wyborem, bo kanon ma trochę fajnych pomysłów, ale tak bardzo ich nie wykorzystuje. To trzeba naprawić, so here we are. Te teksy w pierwszej kolejności pojawiają się na Mirriel, ale i tu będziemy je w miarę możliwości regualarnie uzupełniać. Na razie dajemy angst i spojrzenie poważniejszym okiem (i Sernik) - czego pewnie będzie tu więcej, ale i na crack tu i ówdzie znajdzie się miejsce.  
> Pierwsze dwa teksty stanowią całość (trzeci łączy z nimi skupienie na osobie Jarpena), ale generalnie planujemy tu nie jeden spójny świat przedstawiony, a rozwijanie pomysłów na to, w jakich kierunkach to by się mogło potoczyć.  
> Zbetowała **zosia11**.

Jarpen kuli się w swym ukryciu, trzęsie się z zimna; przerzedzone, pogięte, połamane pióra nie dają ciepła – oderwany od Sagali, czuje każde jej pęknięcie, rozbity, połamany tak jak i ona, podatny na nieprzychylność kruków. Legendy kłamią, twierdząc, że kamień jest jego duszą. Tak naprawdę to on jest sumieniem kamienia – a Sagali nigdy nie powinno się rozłamywać. – _To jedyne wyjście_ , mówią mu, i Jarpen kiwa głową; niedawno zrodzony, nie rozumie jeszcze wielu rzeczy. Czuje tylko całym sobą, że rozłamanie Sagali jest złe. Lecz nie stworzono go, by się spierał. – _To ona przez ciebie przemawia. To ona nie chce utracić wpływu_ , mówią mu, dostrzegając jego wahanie i niepewność. To boli, ale z czasem strażnik kamienia uczy się stoicyzmu, spokojnego godzenia się z losem Sagali. I tak nigdy nie mógł tego powstrzymać. To nie była jego rola. A teraz – kuli się w swojej dziupli, czekając na nieuniknione, bo nie był wystarczająco silny.

Czasami Jarpen śni niespokojne sny z alternatywnych przyszłości i przeszłości – jak o tej, gdzie Sagala zmienia matkę dwójki chłopców w małą dziewczynkę. To akurat dobra rzeczywistość, mimo okazanej przez Sagalę Zuzannie i jej synom złośliwości. Ich tropem podąża tam tylko jeden kruk – do tego niezdolny przemieszczać się w czasie, ograniczony do ludzkich środków transportu, nieumiejący zmieniać swej formy; prawie tak kaleki jak Jarpen teraz. To tylko echo niezdarzonego, gdy kruki gromadzą się setkami i tysiącami, od kilku nocy już zlatując do lasu, w którym się ukrył. W rzeczywistości ze snu wystarczy mu chcieć, by odnaleźć kolejne części Sagali. Tutaj i teraz, choć czuje ból jej rozłamania, nie ma pojęcia, jak je odszukać. Są zbyt daleko, by mógł z połączenia z nimi odbierać cokolwiek więcej niż torturę rozłamania. Ból czarnej pustki w sercu.

Jarpen wierci się w swojej dziupli przez sen, niespokojny niczym królik, wyczuwa, że kruki są już blisko (na obrzeżach jego snu rozlega się coraz bliższe krakanie). Wkrótce przybędą do jego kryjówki i rozdziobią na strzępy – a on już nie ma sił uciekać dalej. Nie ma nawet sił, by przemienić się w człowieka ten ostatni raz. Czas łączenia nie nadejdzie przez kilka dobrych wieków, a on jest stary i malutki, niczym góry Świętokrzyskie przytulone do ziemi, by nikomu nie przyszło na myśl, że kiedyś były równie strzeliste jak wciąż młodzieńcze i pełne groźnej energii Himalaje. Nie ma już jak i dokąd uciekać.

Szkoda, że ci, którzy stworzyli Jarpena, by chronił ludzkość przed magią ukrytą w mechanizmie Sagali, nie przewidzieli tego, że ich własna magia może się wyczerpać. A kiedy umrą i gdy umrze Jarpen, nikt już nie pozostanie, by stworzyć nowego strażnika. Kruki kraczą teraz bardzo blisko i Jarpen nie może dłużej spać. Serce wali w jego sokolej piersi, przerażone tym, co się stanie, przerażone, gdy rozumie, że kruki zdobyły całą Sagalę, wszystkie części, i teraz wystarczy im tylko poczekać, aż nadejdzie czas łączenia... Kruki, rozwrzeszczane, długowieczne i cierpliwe, czekają, obsiadłszy wszystkie gałęzie drzew w jego lesie... nie ucieknie im. Nie ma do czego. Nie ma po co, choć czuje się silniejszy, odrobinę mniej połamany, kiedy kamień jest tak blisko – nadal zbyt słaby.

Potem kruki odlatują, kracząc triumfalnie. Sagala spoczywa ukryta w dziupli drzewa, w którym umarł jej strażnik, zabezpieczona przed ludzkimi oczami. Kruki poczekają na moment łączenia, cierpliwie, tak jak cierpliwie czekały odpowiedniej chwili i miejsca do uderzenia na Jarpena. Kruki mają czas.


	2. Digitarianie

Główny Uniwersytet Digitariański wrze wytężoną pracą mimo późnej pory. Korytarze uczelni wypełniają spieszący gdzieś nieustannie naukowcy, a główna sala badawcza jest niczym ul. Z jednego końca na drugi lecą polecenia, raporty, pytania. Czułki falują nerwowo, odnóża stukają w klawiatury w szalonym tempie, macki przesuwają sprawnie kolejne dźwignie, żuwaczki, usta i inne otwory gębowe mówią, mówią, mówią... Projekt „Sagala” trwa w najlepsze, dostarczając coraz to nowych danych.  
– Terra utraciła Jarpena! Uruchamiam procedurę kolebki!  
– Na Aldebaranie Sagala przestała łączyć! Wzmocnijcie moc tamtejszego Jarpena, Milo!  
– I na Wielkie Kółko Zębate, przystopujcie z tymi krukami!  
– Poziom zakruczenia Aldebarana nie przekracza norm, T’harl! Czy ktoś ma obraz z Terry?!  
– Normy, na cholerę nam takie normy...  
– Milo, tylko to!  
– Ach. Cholerne lasy z lotu ptaka. Czy ci „ludzie” nie potrafią nawet porządnie obsadzić fotokomórkami swojej planety?! Powinniśmy przesłać im kogoś z Kinresów – oni lubią się babrać w stosunkach międzyplanetarnych! A przy okazji, kiedy przewidywane jest wyginięcie ostatniego Terranina?!  
– Dwa tysiące osiemset?! Trzy tysiące?! Coś koło tego!  
– Rozpoczynam procedurę wybudzania za trzy... dwa... jeden...! _Jarpenie, zbudź się. Jarpenie..._

*

__Wokół ukrytej głęboko w pniu drzewa Sagali pojawia się biała poświata. Pulsuje, wybrzusza się, rośnie stopniowo, coraz bardziej przypominając swoim kształtem drapieżnego ptaka z błękitnym kamieniem zamiast serca. Strażnik otwiera oczy.  
– _Jarpenie. Zbudź się, Jarpenie. Sagala potrzebuje twojej ochrony._  
– Ja... Czy ja nie umarłem? – spokój w głosie. To tak naprawdę nie jest pytanie.  
Ale głos dobywający się znikąd, z niego samego, z Sagali, postanawia odpowiedzieć.  
– _Tak. Wkrótce zapomnisz. Teraz połączymy Sagalę, a ty dopilnujesz jej zniszczenia._  
– Dlaczego? – zdumienie, choć ułomna pamięć podpowiada kształt odpowiedzi.  
– _Inaczej ty także pozostaniesz rozbity. Potrzebujemy cię całego. Póki co.___  
– Dobrze – potwierdzenie, przyjęcie do wiadomości losu. Choć Jarpen nadal nie rozumie i wcale nie chce. Jednakże... Nie jest jego rolą spierać się.


	3. Dlaczego Saturn

Ludzie zawsze muszą nazwać ostatnią część mocy jakoś dziwnie. Inaczej. Niepozornie, ale i pokrętnie.  
– To kamień Saturna, bo Saturn był rzymskim bogiem, który zjadł własne dzieci, co symbolizowało kolejne okresy roku i ich przemijanie – mogłaby powiedzieć pani Weronika i byłoby to równie dobre wytłumaczenie jak każde inne. Albo:  
– To kamień Saturna, bo czasy panowania boga Saturna to tak zwany złoty wiek. A ten kamień ma ponoć przynosić właścicielowi szczęście w życiu. – _I tylko nikt nie pamięta, że jego żoną była Lua, bogini zniszczenia_ , mogłaby nie dopowiedzieć.  
Albo:  
– To kamień Saturna, bo bóg Saturn był bogiem ponownych narodzin i wolności – _a Sagala_ , myśli Jarpen, _skazana jest na wieczne odradzanie_. Jarpen tęskni do bycia wolnym przez ten jeden krótki moment, gdy Sagala jest cała. Przez chwilę może wtedy zrobić cokolwiek – nawet odejść i zostawić kamień komukolwiek. Teraz na przykład mógłby zostać z chłopcami w Kuźnicy i nie martwić się tym, że Sagala dostanie się w szpony kruków. Mógłby...  
– To kamień Saturna, ponieważ Saturn w starożytności był uważany za ostatnią planetę – mówi pani Weronika, chwilowo nie myśląc o małej myszce sprytnie ukrytej w rękawie Kuby. – A to jest ostatni kamień – dodaje, lecz nikt nie pyta, skąd wie tę jedną rzecz, tutaj i teraz, gdy od wieków nie istnieją już przepowiednie o kolejnych częściach Sagali. Nikt nie pyta, dlaczego nie nazwała odkrytego przez siebie kamienia kamieniem Plutona. I nikt, nawet Jarpen, nie zastanawia się nad tym, czy pani Weronice można tak całkiem zaufać.


	4. Architekt

Ptagonal kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. Co też ci druidzi sobie myślą, żeby mieszkać w takim miejscu. Toć to praktycznie prosi się o katastrofę budowlaną. Że też nikt ich stąd jeszcze nie eksmitował ani nawet nie przeprowadził porządnej kontroli. _Ech, władza_ , wzdycha architekt nad funkcjonowaniem tego świata. Coś jednak powiedzieć czuje się w obowiązku.  
– To się trzyma na ślinę i trochę magii. Panie, a co jak ktoś przyjdzie i zabierze wam tę całą Sagalę? – zwraca się do arcykapłana z wyraźną pretensją. – Przecież to się wam na głowy pozawala.  
– Zbuduje się nowe – wzrusza ramionami Dugao. – No, nie obruszaj się tak, Ptagonalu. Taniej wyjdzie niż przebudowa obecnego.  
Ptagonal nie komentuje, bo cóż, może i arcykapłan ma rację. Jakkolwiek jednak mieszkanie w takim miejscu... Ptagonal, nawet przebywając tu tylko przez chwilę, jest przekonany, że zaraz kawałek sufitu albo ściany spadnie mu na głowę. I dziwi się, gdy tak się nie dzieje. Ale on tu za czym zupełnie innym przyszedł, nie po to, by spierać się z druidami o ich hazardowanie życiem.  
– To co, wyleczyć te kurzajki? – zagaja Dugao – Po promocyjnej cenie.


	5. Brat podstępny, brat szlachetny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla tych z was, którzy nie oglądali ich na tyle niedawno, by je pamiętać, podajemy tu objaśnienie odnośnie odcinków – tych z Sagalą w rybie – do których odnosi się poniższy tekst.  
> Jarpen wygłasza na początku tej historii przepowiednię, że Jacek i Kuba spotkają dwójkę braci – królewskich synów – z których jeden będzie podstępny, a drugi szlachetny i że ten podstępny odepchnie kiedyś od brzegu łódkę z tym drugim, tak że ten drugi zniknie z kraju na wiele lat. Brat podstępny obejmie po śmierci ojca rządy, ale później zabije się, wbijając nóż w serce, a wtedy wróci brat szlachetny i obejmie rządy.  
> Kuba i Jacek zakładają, że bratem szlachetnym jest młodszy Agnarr, a podstępnym starszy, i raczej nieprzyjemny Geirrod. Ale raz, że to faktycznie Agnarr ucieka się do podstępu, wyrzucając Sagalę w morze, dwa, cała grumpyness Geirroda jest łatwa do przypisania do trudnego wieku – chłopak ma 14-15 lat – i tej historii z nocą, kiedy obudził się, myśląc, że ma czarną dziurę zamiast serca (a którą przepłakał sam, bo nikt do niego nie przyszedł, by go uspokoić), o której Jackowi i Kubie opowiada tu Agnarr. Poza tym, poza apriorycznym założeniem Kuby i Jacka, tak naprawdę nic nie dowodzi jakoś jednoznacznie, żeby to faktycznie Agnarr był szlachetny, a Geirrod podstępny. Także my akurat, oglądając te odcinki, oczekiwaliśmy tu twistu, ale niestety chyba za dużo wymagaliśmy od scenarzystów.  
> W serialu też nie widzimy spełnienia tej przepowiedni Jarpena, ale daje nam się znać, że ona się jeszcze spełni.

Agnarr z otwartym sercem przyjmuje uwagę chłopców z przyszłości – zdaniem Geirroda zbyt pochopnie. Obcy i tak odejdą, a potem jego młodszy brat będzie cierpieć. Geirrod wie, sam wciąż pamięta lęk tamtego koszmaru. Nocami czuje słony posmak łez i echo pustki w miejscu, w którym powinno mieścić się jego serce – w uszach brzęczą mu słowa ojca. _Władca nie płacze!_ woła z naganą król Jutów, usta matki krzywią się z niesmakiem, albo może z odrazą, na widok mokrych oczu Geirroda. Geirrod nie rozumie, dlaczego są tak obojętni, ale jeszcze mniej rozumie gniew Agnarra trzęsącego się ze złości u jego boku. _Kiedyś ich za to zabiję_ , przysięga młodszy brat, gdy wracają do swojej komnaty. _Zobaczysz, Geirrod, pożałują, że ich wczoraj z tobą nie było_ , mówi, a Geirrod pyta siebie samego, czy to na pewno jego serce znikło.

Geirrod woli nie sypiać nocami niż śnić o tym, że kiedyś ktoś ukradł mu serce i zostawił w jego miejscu czarną dziurę. Nic dziwnego, że za dnia zaczyna tracić przytomność. A mimo prób i tak nie potrafi zapomnieć, nie pomaga nawet fakt, że gdy przykłada dłoń do piersi, czuje miarowe bicie – zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. Geirrod nie ufa temu, co czuje tak wyraźnie, jakby było to prawdziwe. Nie ufa sobie ani obcym, czasami nie ufa nawet Agnarrowi.  
  
Chłopcy z przyszłości odchodzą szybciej, niż się pojawili, łatwo radząc sobie z dość dziecinnym podstępem Agnarra. To zupełnie nie dziwi Geirroda, tak jak nie dziwi go, gdy niedługo potem Agnarr odpycha ich łódkę – posyłając brata w nieznane morze, sam pozostaje na brzegu. Obaj wiedzą, że król bez serca nie byłby dobrym władcą. I czy król podstępny nie będzie lepszy?


	6. Serce Boga Słońca

Bóg Słońca cierpi, gdy odbierają mu serce. Kawałek kosmicznego kamienia znów, na nowo, wyrywa organ z jego piersi. _To tylko drewniany posąg_ , zaprotestowałby Kuba, gdyby mu o tym okropnym bólu opowiedzieć. _Drewno nie czuje. Prawda_ , mógłby wtedy dodać – on albo inny dzieciak, zmuszony do podjęcia niemożliwej misji – błagając Jarpena o zapewnienie, że to, co robi, nie jest złe. W końcu to wszystko z miłości. A Jarpen... może powiedziałby prawdę. Może by skłamał. Bóg Słońca rozumie. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wyrywanie serca za każdym razem boli tak, jakby właśnie umierał.  
  
To bardzo dziwne, że po tym wszystkim, gdy strażnik kamienia odchodzi z dwójką naiwnych dzieci pod skrzydłami (zadowolony i spokojny), Bóg Słońca nadal żyje. Kradzież serca to tylko początek jego cierpienia.


	7. Scena

Mgła, morze i maleńki dom pod skarpą na równie maleńkiej plaży – coś jakby scena oczekująca na przedstawienie. Daga i Einar żyją nieniepokojeni przypływami i odpływami – na swojej maleńkiej plaży. Nie nauczyli się wytwarzać soli – dwójka ludzi, która trwa dzięki morzu. Raz Einar wyrusza zapolować na Wielką Rybę, a przywozi Dadze dwójkę królewskich synów – z klifów schodzą dwaj przybysze z innego czasu. Mgła, morze i maleńki dom pod skarpą na równie maleńkiej plaży zamierają na moment w idealnej równowadze – czas rozpocząć pierwszy akt.


	8. Pytanie o kosmos

Podobno Sagala pochodzi z Digitari w układzie planetarnym Syriusza. Tak mówi pan Burski i wielu przed nim i wielu po nim. Tak naprawdę wiadomo tyle, że Sagala przyleciała z kosmosu ( _Na Ziemi nie ma takich minerałów_ ) i nic więcej. Nikt nie pyta, dlaczego ma tak nietypowy kształt. Nikt nie pyta, dlaczego spalając się w ziemskiej atmosferze, nie stopiła się do nierozpoznawalnej kulki żużlu, i nikt nie bada jej struktury molekularnej ( _Sagala to święty kamień, a świętości nie poddaje się próbom_ ). Nikt nie pyta, czym jest magia kamienia. I czy została mu nadana już na Ziemi, czy – może – odpowiedzialni są za nią kosmici, którzy nadali jej ten, a nie inny kształt. Którzy nadali jej to, a nie inne znaczenie. Którzy posłali ją ( _zgubili?_ ) na Ziemię. Nikt nie pyta Jarpena, skąd on się wziął ( _To, co mówią legendy, nie ma znaczenia_ ). Jarpen – gdyby go zapytać – mógłby opowiedzieć o Sagali i o sobie niewyobrażalne rzeczy. Jeśli byłby w odpowiednim nastroju.


	9. Zatoka mgieł

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wracamy do Dagi i Einara. Ten rozdział i kolejny stanowią całość.

Malutka chatynka tonie pod wodą – dwa razy dziennie, Daga i Einar śnią ten sam sen. Czasami woda jest gęsta niczym smoła, czasami zdaje się rzadsza niż powietrze. W tych snach Daga i Einar toną, raz po raz ich płuca wypełniają się wodą; w rytmie przypływów i odpływów. Toń zalewająca maleńką plażę zawsze ma odcień zieleni – czasem bardzo jasnej, prawie gubiącej się w przejrzystości wody, która pochłania dom Dagi i Einara, czasami prawie czarnej, w której ryby to tylko wybłyskujący tu i ówdzie nagły ruch. Einar myśli, że odcień wody powinien łączyć się z jej gęstością, ale to tylko pobożne życzenie. Daga niekiedy z niezrozumiałym dla siebie samej niepokojem śledzi przebiegający niebo Księżyc. Oboje boją się umierania.


	10. Umarli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten i poprzedni rozdział stanowią logiczną całość.

Daga oddycha z ulgą, gdy ich goście odchodzą cali i bezpieczni – jedni odbijają od brzegu, znikając na morzu, drudzy rozpływają się w powietrzu dzięki magii ptasiego boga. Woda nie zabrała ich z kolejnymi przypływami, tak jak zabiera ją i Einara. Daga oddycha z ulgą. Einar nic nie mówi, ale także wydaje się spokojniejszy. Jednakże... nocą zadaje pytanie. _A jeśli oni odeszli do krainy umarłych?_  powtarza je w myślach Daga, gdy słyszy zbliżający się szum morza. _A my... czy my nigdy tam nie trafimy?_  nie pyta Einara.


	11. Labirynt Snów

Zdaniem Jarpena labirynt snów nie zasługuje na swoją nazwę. To tylko sieć jaskiń, w których nawet trudno się zgubić, i trudno zrobić sobie prawdziwą krzywdę. We wnętrzu nie panuje atmosfera niepokoju, znikąd nie opadają burzące spokój mysiego serca strażnika wizje i koszmary z równoległych rzeczywistości. Jedyne, co słyszy, to nieodległe głosy grupy poszukiwaczy kamienia (gdzieś z boku) i szelest kruczych skrzydeł – z przodu i z tyłu. Jednych nie musi się obawiać. Drugie – przywołują niejasne wspomnienie wyrwanego serca i dziupli w opustoszałej puszczy i nagle Jarpen ma ochotę uciec jak najdalej, porzucić chłopców i prawie cały już kamień, choć ostatnia część mocy przyzywa z serca labiryntu. Boi się koszmaru, jaki przygotowały dla niego tym razem kruki.

*

Tym razem budzi się bez krzyku – bo przecież skończyło się dobrze. Prostuje obolałe od leżenia w niewygodnej pozycji członki, gdy ciemność jaskini, labiryntu, rozbrzmiewa gromkim, kruczym śmiechem i szelestem niezliczonych ptasich skrzydeł. Ach tak. Zapomniał. _Zapomniałem_ , myśli ze zmęczeniem, spoglądając na przysiadłego na najbliższym występie białego kruka. Pani Weronika przygląda mu się z miejsca, w którym w jego śnie pojawiło się przejście, tak jakby wiedziała.  
– To się zdarzyło – mówi, wciąż w kruczej postaci, choć jej głos brzmi dziwnie ludzko, łagodnie. – Gdzieś. Kiedyś.  
– Nie tutaj – odpowiada spokojnie Jarpen, tak jakby chciał równie łagodnie wyjaśnić, że przecież oboje to wiedzą, tak jak oboje wiedzą, że tutaj nie ma to znaczenia.  
Pani Weronika kiwa łepkiem. _Nie ma_ , zdaje się mówić. _Nie ma_ , zdają się powtarzać pozostałe kruki, przyglądające mu się paciorkowatymi oczami z ciekawością, irytacją, uciechą, _nie ma, nie ma, nie ma..._ , rozchodzi się nieistniejącą falą po jaskiniach. Pani Weronika patrzy. Jarpen kuli się w sobie, gdy nadchodzi kolejna fala snów.


	12. Teranon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdecydowanie najbardziej niejednoznaczna postać serialu. Najpierw porywa Kubę, potem pomaga chłopcom, potem ich zdradza, a na końcu już definitywnie im pomaga. Niestety w odcinkach wychodzi tu bardzo nieporadność w pisaniu przejść w jej zachowaniu, ale też dlatego tym bardziej zdecydowanie warto poświęcić tej wiedźmie trochę czasu i spróbować jakoś ładniej połączyć to, co tworzy z niej postać po prostu interesującą.

Teranon nie pyta nigdy, dlaczego to jej przyszło być wiedźmą. Nie zastanawia się, jakie byłoby jej życie, gdyby nie płynąca pod jej skórą magia. Nie myśli o tym, że gdy zniknie Sagala, jej własna moc odejdzie.  
  
Teranon nie pyta nigdy, czy jest dobrym człowiekiem. Wie, że nawet w Bortigernie czai się odrobina dobra. A ona chce tylko przeżyć i może czasem zjeść trochę dobrej zupy. Teranon zazdrości Bortigernowi jego władzy, ale Teranon nie jest nim. Pewnych rzeczy nigdy nie zrobi.  
  
Ponieważ Teranon wie o przepowiedni druidów i zna rolę, którą przyjdzie jej spełnić w dokonaniu się przyszłości. Nocami śni o motocyklach, czymkolwiek by one nie były. Rankiem jest cała spocona, a serce wali jej tak, jakby chciało uciec jak najdalej z tego kraju.  
  
Teranon wie, jak to jest być samotnym i czasem myśli, że Bortigern także zna to uczucie. Ona jednak pogodziła się ze swoim losem – od zawsze odpychana przez innych, cóż jeszcze mogła uczynić. Mimo wszystko Teranon nie myśli o tym, że dar Sagali jest też jej przekleństwem.  
  
Gdy odejdzie moc, pozostanie sama.


	13. Biały kruk, czarny kruk

Kruks niezbyt rozumie panią Weronikę. Nie rozumie jej złożonych planów, które nie mają prowadzić do zdobycia Sagali i swojej roli w nich. Ale wykonuje je co do joty – nadal przecież wierzy (choć sam nie jest do końca pewien, w co). Wszystkie inne kruki odeszły, zniechęcone wiecznym niepowodzeniem, pozostawiając tylko ich dwoje, ostatniego oddanego sługę i ich panią, która chyba oszalała. Blask zdobytej na chwilę, na ulotny moment Sagali okazał się zbyt silny. Zranił ją, zanim kamień się rozpadł, by przez następny tysiąc lat oczekiwać złożenia.  
  
Więc teraz pani Weronika i Kruks tańczą, oszukując cały świat. Nawet Jarpen zapomniał, że tych dwoje nie jest wrogami. A inne kruki...  _one chyba umarły_ , myśli stary sługa, obejmując ramieniem wtuloną w niego panią, gdy już ich plan dobiega końca i Sagala znika razem ze Strażnikiem. Tym razem może już na zawsze. A Weronika... Pani mamrocze przez sen niezrozumiale, wierci się niespokojnie pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem i to sprawia, że Kruks z nagłym przerażeniem myśli o tym, że być może jest wolny.


	14. Wolność

Gnają zawsze przed siebie, napędzane koniecznością wypełnienia misji nadanej przez nikogo – byle dalej, byle zajrzeć w kolejne nieodkryte miejsce i czas. By zdobyć Sagalę za wszelką cenę, przemierzają Ziemię, zmieniając formy, wtapiając się w tło, obserwują i szukają znaków Jej obecności, wypatrują przejść Strażnika, drobnych drgnień na tafli czasoprzestrzeni. Z pozoru spokojne, gdy mechanizmy ich łepków obracają krucze myśli i pragnienia, w wewnętrznym rozedrganiu zawsze podrzędne jednemu. _Ukraść, ukraść Sagalę_ , brzęczy w ich snach i na ich jawie pośród nieustannego tykania ptasich ciał. Wciąż i wciąż na nowo z każdym cyklem, który nie ma innego końca i innego początku – który nie obejmowałby ich.  
  
Kruki nie pytają o to, czy są wolne, ani czy ich istnienie ma sens. Doskonale wiedzą, że obie odpowiedzi brzmią tak samo. Nie przeszkadza im nadrzędność Sagali nad wszystkim, czym mogłyby być. Kruki nie chcą być wolne.


	15. Mechanizm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doktor, Jarpen i spotkanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Łapcie crossover z **Doctorem Who** , który chodził za nami od dawna. Jest Jedenasty Doktor, jest Jarpen przynależny mocno do świata sci-fi. Tu jeszcze zostajemy przy poprzednich motywach, dalej ruszamy w tereny nieodkryte.

Światło rozbłyskujące w nieregularnych interwałach, rozrywające ciemność. Na ułamki sekund. Ostre jak bu-bu-bu-burza-rza-rza-rza-rzaa. Ból, pustka, kamień w jego sercu, wysyłający impulsy niezrozumiałych żądań do pozostałości jego ciała. Nie-nie-nie-nie-po-po-tra-tra-tra-tra-fi-fi-fił i-i-i-ich zinterpretować, zgubił znaczenia, zgubił swoje imię i-i-i płynność my-my-my-ś-śli-li-li. Chłód. Martwota w prawym oku, w prawej ręce. B-b-bó-ó-ó-ól-l-l-l-l-l-l... Czasami pośród ciemności zdawało mu się, że jego imię brzmiało jak-jak-jar-Jar-Jan. Jan-pen. Janpen, myślał z ulgą poprzez ból i przysypiał niespokojnie. Aż do następnego wybudzenia.

Doktor uwielbiał opuszczone składy staroci. Zawsze mógł oczekiwać, że znajdzie tam coś wartego uwagi. Jak akceleratory rekursyjne, andegaweński oscylator albo wrogą armię. Jakąkolwiek. Czasem spotykał w takich miejscach porzuconych ludzi, swoistych kustoszy tych pogrążonych w ciemności muzeów cywilizacji. Tym razem spotkał jedynie zepsutego Jarpena. W mechanizmie wciąż tliły się resztki życia, Sagala rozbłyskała co i rusz słabym niebieskawym blaskiem, wybudzając go z agonii, która musiała trwać już bardzo długo. Próbował mówić, ale było to nieskładne, prawie niemożliwe do zrozumienia. Przykro było patrzeć. Doktor wyciągnął więc śrubokręt, by zakończyć jego cierpienia, udzielić tej łaski.

N-n-n-n-iiiee, jęknął, widząc nie całkiem zrozumiałe zielone brzęczące światełko na końcu czegoś nieostrego. N-n-n-iii-i-e. Pr-r-r-rsz-szę-ę-ę.  
Och, odezwał się głos znad i z tyłu światełka, które powoli się cofnęło, aż całkiem znikło. Coś innego, jaśniejszego (d-d-d-łłł-łnie?) poprawiło coś czerwonego poniżej głosu. No dobrze, wrócił głos, zabiorę cię do TARDIS i... N-n-ni-e. Z-z-z-z-ss... Chcesz tu zostać? domyślił się głos. Tutaj trudniej mi będzie... S-s-s-sa-a-a-a-a-m, wyartykułował tak stanowczo, jak potrafił. I-i-i-dź-dź-dź-dź. N-n-n-n w-r-r-r-c-c-c-c-c-aj.  
Głos stał długo, musiał mu się przyglądać, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Dlaczego? spytał w końcu. Mądrze. Janpen nie wiedział, nie rozumiał przyczyn żadnego z wypowiadanych przez siebie słów. Tyle, że Sagala biła powoli, boleśnie w jego sercu, wymuszając niejasne działanie, wbrew niezrozumieniu wymuszając na g-g-g-a-a-r-r-r-r-rdle, u-u-u-s-st-t-t-ta-ta-tach słowa. S-s-sa-a-a-a-a-m wy-wy-y-y-b-bra-a-a-łem-łem-łem, powiedział, na moment prawie pamiętając podejmowanie decyzji. Bolało.

Nie zauważył, kiedy głos odszedł.

Doktor właściwie je rozumiał. Los Jarpenów, gdy istniała Digitari, nie był godny pozazdroszczenia. Ich wolność po Ostatniej Wojnie Czasu tym bardziej go dręczyła. Kruki mógł łatwo przeprogramować, skłonić do pożytecznej pracy, ale moc Sagal, wiecznie rozłamujących się i odradzających w jarpenowych sercach... Być może Rassilon potrafiłby ją zneutralizować. Albo Omega. Doktor? Potrafił niewiele, nawet jeśli czasami zdawało się, że to wszystko. One zwykle tego nie chciały.


	16. Wszystkie części mocy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próbka ruszenia jakoś wątku sagalowych geologów. Ich podejście do Sagali, jakiś szerszy obraz niż tylko Tomek Burski, czy pani Weronika, do tego planujemy wracać.

Jak twierdzili jego co bardziej irytujący koledzy po fachu, moc Sagali (jeśli w ogóle była prawdą, a nie wyssaną z palca bajką) miała być nieskończona. Burski w to oczywiście w ogóle nie wierzył. Tym, co „wyznawał”, były ciekawe kamienie, a nie magia w nich „ukryta”. Naprawdę żałował, że nie wszyscy geolodzy pozostawali tak niepodatni na przesądy jak on sam. Zwłaszcza, gdy musiał wysłuchiwać kolejnych, coraz to bzdurniejszych teorii. Czasami jednak nawet Burski zastanawiał się, ile wynosi jedna część z nieskończoności. I co mógłby zrobić z całą Sagalą, czego nie zrobiłby z fragmentem? Później otrząsał się z tych myśli, poirytowany samym sobą. Że też znowu musiał zachowywać się jak, nie przymierzając, młodszy chłopak sąsiadów. Magiczna moc, podzielona na części! No naprawdę. W takich chwilach żałował, że geolodzy nie mają cechu, którego legitymację mógłby zdać albo podrzeć w geście metaforycznego samobiczowania. Problem w tym, że gdyby chciał skutecznie zapomnieć o Sagali, musiałby faktycznie zrezygnować ze swojego hobby i poszukać innej pracy. Ot, fatum.


	17. Separacja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cała historia z nieobecnym i nie dającym przez trzy lata znaku życia ojcem Kuby i Jacka, choć istotna dla charakterystyki Kuby, de facto pozostawała mocno w tle (zupełnie nie pokazuje się nam np. jak ją przeżywa Jacek), a dostała strasznie magiczny i słodki happy end... Ogólnie to taki temat, w który żal byłoby nie włożyć paluchów.

Zabawne słowo, separacja. Ludzie przestawali się kochać, ale zamiast zedrzeć ten plaster jednym, mocnym pociągnięciem, decydowali się na dziwaczną operację, kiedy zarazem byli i nie byli w związku. Jakby mieli się jeszcze zejść, jakby mieli się na nowo zakochać. On po prostu odszedł. Prawie bez słowa, niby to jadąc do Niemiec za pracą, ale przecież Zuza wiedziała. Nie zamierzał wracać.

Pewnie nie powiedziała chłopcom nawet, że ona i Jan są w separacji. Dla nich prawdą musiało wciąż pozostawać kłamstwo o jego wyjeździe za pracą. Sam zresztą pożegnał się z nimi tak, jakby miał wrócić; dał nawet Kubie swoje ulubione organki, obiecując, że magicznie zmniejszą ból odrzucenia. Jak kolejna tania sztuczka, z których żadna nie chciała się udać. Wkrótce pewnie zaczną się domyślać.

Chciałaby móc jakoś wszystko naprawić, ale prawda była taka, że Jan ich zostawił i żadna magia nijak nie mogła tego zmienić. Minęły już trzy lata od tamtego okropnego wieczoru i tak, Kuba i Jacek powinni wiedzieć. Problem w tym, że Zuza bała się tego, co prawda zrobi z ich małą połamaną rodziną. Jak bardzo się rozpadną, jeśli chłopcy dowiedzą się, że Jan nie wróci? Nie, nie. Nie mogła. Już lepiej uciec z nimi w sielankę domu dziadka. Lepiej tam spróbować zaleczyć janokształtną pustkę.


	18. Ojciec marnotrawny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponownie pan Zawilski.

Czasami, jeszcze zanim odejdzie, śni mu się, że jest krukiem, gonionym na śmierć przez inne kruki. Nieprzeliczona chmara leci za nim, by wyrwać mu serce z piersi, granatowe, odbijające światło gwiazd, kamienne serce, które bije przerażone, pędząc go przed siebie. Budzi się z tych snów, nie potrafiąc, nie chcąc, opowiadać ich Zuzannie.  
  
Czasami, kiedy już odejdzie, zdaje mu się, że w tamtych snach wcale nie był krukiem, że był zbyt jasny, za duży, jak jastrząb albo inny drapieżnik, który nie powinien bać się kruków. I jaki to ma sens, pyta sam siebie, przecież kruki to bardzo mądre i właściwie przyjazne ptaki. A jednak bywają takie dni, że nie może już dłużej wytrzymać w kolejnym miejscu, więc pakuje rzeczy i ucieka, ucieka jak najdalej, w miejsce, w którym być może nie będą go śledzić na każdym kroku.  
  
Bardzo łatwo jest nie myśleć o chłopcach, jeszcze łatwiej zapomnieć o Zuzannie i czasie sprzed snów. Niemniej im dłużej gna przed siebie, im więcej świata widzi, tym częściej nachodzi go myśl, że im dłużej się ucieka, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że w końcu zobaczy swoje własne plecy.  
  
Bywa i tak, że sny wracają, a on nie pamięta nawet, jak ma na imię. Zostaje tylko strach, ściskający gulą gardło i zagubienie i bolesna dziura w miejscu serca. Czy dlatego uciekłem, myśli panicznie, próbując przekazać to pytanie białemu krukowi, który wpatruje się w niego milcząco. Kruk kręci łebkiem na wszystkie strony i kracze jakby ze złością czy żalem. Potem odlatuje.  
  
Powinienem wrócić, kołacze mu w głowie, gdy się budzi.


	19. Koniec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end :D Ponownie pan Zawilski.

I wszystko kończy się dobrze, tak jak powinno jak w baśniach, tylko bez tych mniej nieprzyjemnych drobinek pieprzu, które lubią utknąć między zębami i drażnić dwudziestowieczne sumienia. Nie ma żelaznych butów dla złej macochy, okaleczonych stóp niemiłych sióstr ani gwałtu na uśpionej dziewczynie. Samochód Kruksa nie wybucha, Jan naprawdę wraca do domu, choć przecież nie to zamierzał zrobić. Zuzanna zostaje odczarowana. Jarpen odchodzi. Można nawet uwierzyć, że Sagala to tylko szkiełko zabarwione tanimi chemikaliami, a szczęśliwe zakończenia nie mają swojej ceny.  
  
Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, powtarza raz za razem Jan, przytulając Zuzannę i słuchając szalonej opowieści chłopców i Tomka. Tak dobrze znów z nimi być, znów być całością, rodziną. Dlaczego w ogóle odchodził, dlaczego nie było go z nimi przez wszystkie te lata, dlaczego jeszcze chwilę temu wcale nie zamierzał wracać. Nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć i to go, na moment, przeraża. Potem Zuza o coś pyta, a on gubi myśli, niepokój odchodzi zastąpiony pewnością, że jest tam, gdzie powinien być.  
  
Miejsce ojca jest przy dzieciach, przypomną mu się czasem słowa Zuzanny. I… Miejsce męża jest przy żonie. Banał do banału, uzna Jan, ale nie powie tego głośno, ani wtedy, gdy będzie odchodził, ani potem. W końcu Zuzanna sama wie, że od dawna nie jest między nimi dobrze i że to się samo magicznie nie naprawi. Miejsce człowieka nie jest tam, gdzie się dusi, odpowie jednak ze złością, zawiązując podróżny worek. Trzaśnięcie drzwiami i krótkie pożegnanie z Kubą i Jackiem później, przestanie być częścią tej rodziny.


	20. Tysiąc lat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarpen nieangstowo.

Przez większość swojego życia Jarpen czeka. Odłamki Sagali tkwią ukryte przed nim, porozrzucane po całym tysiącleciu, a on… Przez większość swojego życia Jarpen jest wolny. Nie jego rolą jest powstrzymywanie pogłosek o magicznym kamieniu ani powstrzymywanie ludzi przed szukaniem wszystkich części mocy.  
  
Nazywają go jej strażnikiem, ale prawda jest taka, że Jarpen ma tylko dopilnować, by Sagala co tysiąc lat na powrót się połączyła, a potem została zniszczona razem z nadziejami głupich ludzi, skłonnych uważać, że uda im się wykorzystać ją do własnych celów. Tylko tyle.  
  
Przez większość swojego życia Jarpen docenia świat, w którym przyszło mu żyć. Nie pamięta już kiedy ani gdzie się urodził. Nie pamięta, ile dokładnie ma lat, ale to bez znaczenia. Nie pamięta, kto go uczynił odpowiedzialnym za Sagalę i to wprawia go niekiedy w zadumę. Zwykle po prostu jest. W jakiejkolwiek postaci, pod jakimkolwiek imieniem, żyje. Z dala od ludzi.  
  
Jarpen ma cały czas tego świata na praktykowanie spokoju.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wiedźma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043010) by [ginny358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358)
  * [Wiedza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545069) by [ginny358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358)




End file.
